An ancient teams reforms
by Z-T Overdrive
Summary: hope you enjoyed


**Sorry if this sucks but it's the fist one I written so far.**

**I'm not used to writing fanfic's yet.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

Somewhere in the desert battlezone, the battle force 5 were fighting the vandals for the battlekey.

"The key is mine!" stated Kalus holding the battlekey in the air as he drove across the sandy desserts.

"Not on my watch, Kalus," said Vert stealing the battlekey off him and started driving towards the earth portal.

"The battlekey belongs to me Sub-Creature," demanded Kalus. "And then I will rule the Multiverse," he added.

"Not today, Whiskers," said Agura as she turned around and smashed the Fangore using the Tangler's right claw.

By now Kalus was spinning around in his vehicle falling back to the rest of his team. Then the Vandals stopped as they watched the Battle Force 5 drive through the earth portal.

"They escaped again!" shouted Kalus stating out the obvious. "Return to Vandal and prepare for the next stormshock."

At the hub, the battle force 5 were celebrating that they'd got yet another key.

"Add another battlekey to the collection, Sage!" mentioned Vert as he strolled over to Sage, grinning.

"I trust you mission was a success," said Sage.

"As always," replied Zoom walking towards them. "Hey Vert lets go grab some za."

"I'll be with you in a bit Zoom but first I need to store the battlekey safely," replied Vert.

"See ya then," Zoom Quickly added before waving goodbye to his smiling leader.

They were all in handler corners ordering something to eat/drink.

"Hey Grace," said Zoom politely, "Do you mind getting us some za and milkshakes…?"

"AND A CHILIDOG!" interrupted Spinner rudely.

"Uh, sure," replied Grace almost freaked out about Spinner before walking off to get their order.

Eventually Vert arrives to see his team mates having fun.

"Hey guys."

"Come and join the group," suggested Stanford in his usual British accent.

Vert sat next to his young scout, Zoom. Next to Zoom is Agura and sat next to Agura is A.J. Sat next to A.J. is Stanford and Stanford is next to Spinner. Spinner sat next to Sherman and next to Sherman is Tezz.

"Here's your order," said Grace handing them the pizza, milkshakes and the chilidog.

A few minuets later a voice started talking.

"Stormshock in T-minus 2 minuets!" called the communicators "Repeat stormshock in T-minus 2 minuets!"

"I'm telling you, that watch has something to do with aliens," explained Zeke with curiosity.

"No really, they are high tech watches from Japan, seriously," replied Vert trying not to blow their cover. "We gotta jet guys," he quickly said before running to his saber as the rest of his team mates did as well.

They drove out in the salt flax.

"Be careful Vert, I sense danger ahead," explained Sage over the com link.

"You heard her guys, stay sharp," Vert said to his team.

"Stealth is my middle name," interrupted Zoom.

"I didn't even know you had a middle name, Zoom" laughed Spinner.

"Focus everyone we need to get this mission done," said Vert.

They crossed the portal into the cliff battlezone.

"This place gives me the creeps," said Zoom trembling before driving on.

The battlezone was dark and scary like it had been abandoned for centuries. The battle force 5 assumed nothing lived there since it was dark and gloomy – like a creature devoured it or something. The colour of it was deeper than indigo in almost complete darkness. Dark blue moss covered the walls of the cliffs. Dead trees all crimpled and black. Vert saw that this was not a good sign.

"What was that…?" asked Stanford, frightened.

"What was what?" replied Agura trying not to laugh at him.

Someone or something ran behind Stanford's car quickly enough to not have been seen by them.

"I just heard a noise!" explained Stanford with suspicion.

"Maybe, it's that spider that crawled up your legs yesterday," said Agura as everyone except from Sherman and Zoom laughed.

"Vert," whispered Zoom over a secure channel on the com link, "do you feel like your being…watched?"

"Vert," Sherman cut in, "my computer is picking up a life form somewhere in the area."

"Do you think you can pinpoint its location?"

"No!"

The battle force 5 waited there quiet and still. It was watching them closely. The young scout searched the dark ruins, but still he saw nothing.


End file.
